Untitled
by SaraHerrin
Summary: A simple rescue of a precious heirloom throws Heracles into an awkward situation. Sadiq, wanting to help his beloved finds himself pushing him away.
1. Chapter 1

[[Author's Note: I am a huge fan of this pairing. In fact for Axis Powers Hetalia it is probably my OTP. =w= Any way, please do comment, I love comments, constructive criticism is always welcomed. If you think it sucks, tell me so in a kind manner and let me know how I can improve~

WARNING: this is smut and being it's this pairing, will likely occur… Also, there is a flashback in which; Heracles is twelve. I want to put this out there. IN NO WAY DO I SUPPORT R/L CHILD PORN or ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES 'DEM YOUNGIN's TO BE SEXUALLY ACTIVE WITH AN OLDER PERSON! If you do not wish to read this section, skip the italicized writing, though it is lovely and consists of most of the story. =w= Also, you probably shouldn't have looked up this story anyway. And it's not that bad, the little boy does enjoy it…

Enjoy~!]]

Chapter One  
A Night to Remember

The brunette looked up into the face of the strong-built features of the man hovering only centimetres above him. The familiar ivory mask, concealing the blood-shot green eyes, loomed over the nervous boy.

Unable to contain his fear, the boy shuddered. The stronger, more dominant male leaned down. No. Please no. Stop. He pleaded mentally. Please, don't. Don't do it, stop. The larger male did not seem to notice. The lines on the brunette's brow furrowed upwards in concern, the onyx haired male who hovered so dangerously above, showed absolutely no sign of releasing his captive. Not even as he wore an expression of utter terror.

"Heracles," the scruffy, unshaven onyx haired man whispered, breath hot against his ear. The brunette shook slightly at the sound of his name, lust ridden, and slurred with the affects of the strong Turkish liquor. The scent did all but drip from the dark skinned man.

That trademark green coat and his red hat had been cast away, lying now, discarded on its rounded side.

"S-Sadiq, I shouldn't stay… I-I mean…" his voice was unsure and shook nervously. The Greek man pushed against the firm chest of the Turk, but the man would not budge.

"Yeh don't want t' be with me?" Sadiq's voice turned to molten silk as it washed over the young brunette.

Damn him. Heracles sighed defeated. He'd be lying if he said no. The poor Greek had only come over to visit the Turkish man to pick up the priceless golden band he had left there, a long while ago at the start of his independence. Instead, his simple task was blown out of proportions because someone had, had a little too much Raki (a Turkish alcoholic beverage, and the Turk's favourite) before coming home.

As the Greek was about to answer, he was cut off by the feel of the heated, dark coloured lips pressing against his own. Had, his answer entered his mind a moment before he could have probably gotten away from the Turk, but, not now. Not, as the Turk's lips melded to his own. Damn him. Heracles had lost.

Yes, he wanted to fight his response, in a feeble attempt to free himself from the drunken man's sensual grasp. It seemed to be impossible. Sadiq was too heavily intoxicated, and Heracles; well, the Greek was too turned on by the larger man's lips to voice his objections.

Heart racing, Heracles sighed out the Turk's name as their mouths combined into one. Sadiq's mouth working feverously trying to devour the other's lips. It had become the most natural thing in the world to both men. Heracles casually slid his arms up and around the strongly built, olive skinned Turk. Holding him closer, the Greek's arms clasped together holding the other there. Sadiq's frame pressed against the smaller Greeks, in a full body sensual caress.

Heracles felt as if he had finally come home, after a long tour and was being greeted by a lover, or fiancée. If only he weren't drunk, this moment would be perfect. Not to mention, the Greek hated this Turkish man, right? Of course, why shouldn't he? Especially after everything they had been through together. The pain and sorrow the betrayal and heartbreak. Or those late nights, when Heracles had been a sexually curious teen and the older Turk had taken plenty of time out of his busy schedule to help satisfy the young man. Oh, the humiliation, but oh gods, that pleasure! Heracles should have hated the older man, instead of openly embracing him. The sexual male holding him—that's right, Heracles thought. Sadiq was a very, very sexual male. Sex was so common for him; in fact did it even hold the same meaning as it did for the Greek? Heracles didn't know anymore, there was no way the Turkish man actually cared about him. Sure he had whispered those words in all three languages he knew it in, but how many others had he said them too?

The Greek was stormed by the mixed feelings of turmoil and enjoyment. Was this all he was to the Turk, a sex toy? Nothing more than a simple being, there to help the other feel _'good' _in the most sexual way he could. It had to be, why else would he be in this situation? Sure, Heracles was enjoying himself, but was it too much to ask to be given a night to just lay in bedwith the Turk? Besides, Sadiq had to have plenty of others he could fuck; right? Why did he have to choose Heracles? Gupta was always an open option that was a fact.

Oh, Gupta. The silly Egyptian boy was so infatuated by the Turk. Why shouldn't he have been? Without his mask, Sadiq was definitely the most handsome man alive. With his short dark hair, and his deep green eyes, then his dark full lips that had whispered out the Greeks name many times in heated ecstasy.

A shudder past through down the Greek's body at sharp, vivid the memory of all those wonderfully delicious times from his early teens up until his departure. Each one ended with himself unable to walk, at least for a day and the worst being a week or more.

The Turk's body shifted as it was pressed against the Greeks, bringing the brunette back to reality. So many sensations flooded the young man. Sadiq's broad shoulders were so solid. His mouth warm and wet, working vehemently against the Greeks, Heracles wished the scent of alcohol was not so strong. He missed that blazing natural scent mixed with the fiery flavour of smoke and incense that emanated from the Turk on a normal day of sweet passion.

Incredibly the Turk's body felt hot. Not only did he look hot, he felt it. The Greek groaned, the arousal overflowed his mind making it damn near impossible to keep his attention on one thing. Damn him! Although his body pleaded for more, his mind wanted him to stop. Perhaps it was the fact that the Turkish man was pressing his advantage but the younger male did not want him to stop. No, he did but he knew the man would not cease his actions. Heracles was both pleased and dismayed by this truth.

And yet, his lips were so exquisitely erotic, quickly distracting him from any thoughts of leaving. He wanted everything from the man dominating him. The sleek wet muscle slid out from the dark skinned man's lips and danced on his own, demanding entry. The Greek wanted to disobey him, wanted to fight, wanted to struggle, but he couldn't. The boy liked this attention to much. Heracles wanted everything the Turk could offer, could give, and he wanted to give it back.

Could he?

Had Heracles fallen so deep that he wanted to be more than a sex toy to the Turk? A sudden dread filled the Greek. The same question from before, was this all that Sadiq wanted him for? Fire, it filled his eyes as the burning tears reached the brim before falling over. No, he did not want this, not at all. If the Turk had wanted to just lie beside him and just sleep him, then fine Heracles would openly accept him into the linen sheets. But no, all the Turk ever wanted to do was have sex. Sadiq only ever wanted to screw the young brunette until he bled or could no longer walk. Damn him. Damn him and his damn alcohol.

Damn the love he had for the Turk. Even as the aforementioned doubts and fears flooded his mind, the wonderful possibilities of their relationship becoming something more rolled from his head, while tears of regret and worry flowed from his hidden emerald eyes.

And still they kissed.

"A-Athena…"

What? Heracles' eyes shot open as his heart skipped a beat. Why was the Turk mumbling the name of his mother? The name spilled from his lips in a heated passion as they broke their kiss to breathe. Did the Turk only do these things to him because of his mother?

Rage welled up in the male.

"Get off," he snarled viciously pressing his hands against the firm chest.

The Turk acted as though he did not hear. Heracles knew he did. "Get off, you bastard," He waited a moment before continuing, "I said get off!" the anger swelled within the Greek just as his tone grew. With every ounce of straight fury and anger, the Greek forced the strong Turkish man off. "When I say get off, I mean it!" he raged furiously, turning away from the larger man he stalked off towards the large door.

Bad idea

Just as the Greek made it to the door, right as he put his hand on the knob ready to leave the sexual tension and the Turk behind, Heracles felt a shadow loom over him before anything else. The Greek froze mere moments before the strong, bare, muscular arm of the Turk shot out past his head and shut the door with a resounding bang.

Heracles jumped. "S-Sadiq?" he asked nervously. He could feel the Turk's breath on the back of his neck. He could smell the strong rank liquor on his breath. "L-let me leave."

All of the previous strength and anger leaked away as the first waves of sadness and anger crashed over him. The tanned Greek's blood ran cold as the Turk closed in, pressing his hard chiselled body against Heracles' back.

"What's wrong Hera~?" The Turk's voice may have been slurred but it held all the rich, seductive power as it always did.

Inhaling sharply, his voice caught in his throat. The old nickname dribbled off the other mans mouth as though a faucet had just been turned on. That dark velvety silk tone—was that even possible to have a velvet silk voice? Even if it was impossible fabric combination, the elder Turk made it possible in those few words.

"I-I told you…" he stammered out, trying to hide the fear and obvious arousal but failing miserably. "I'm l-leaving."

"But, Hera~!" the Turk sang his nick name and the Greek did all but melt. His stomach churned, his mind flipped, and his groin- Oh his groin twitched. There was so much innuendo in those two words. So much desire flooded from the Turk's mouth. It ran over his body, and seeped into his skin. The Greek bit his lip to keep the groan from escaping his lips.

"No Sadiq! I'm leaving, and t-that is that!" Heracles put all the force he could muster into his retort. Not only could he not let the Turk know that he was afraid, he couldn't show that he was turned on as well.

The man's strong arms grabbed him from behind. One grasped from hip to shoulder the other wrapped around the top of his waist. Of course, the Turk towered above the Greek.

His strong arms showed absolutely no signs of releasing him; in fact with every slight struggle the Greek gave, they seemed to tighten.

Heracles struggled a little more, but the man held him there in his vice-like grip. The Greek hid his eyes from the world of reality. No, he couldn't look. He wouldn't look. Still, he struggled. It was all he could do, now. Heracles was powerless. He made a feeble attempt to kick the Turk's shins. His failed attacks were greeted with a smirk and a dark snicker.

"C'mon now, Hera~ I raised yeh, do yeh think that I'd let yeh kick me like yeh used too?" The Turk's hold tightened again, and his hot voice whispered playfully into his ear.

"Don't…" he gasped out through the insecurity that his voice would show his desire.

Turk's lips pressed against the soft flesh of Heracles' neck. A soft groan emanated from the Greek as the soft, warm lips worked suggestively against the flesh. The Turk's breath was warm and brought sparks of sensuality to the surface. Gooseflesh covered the lightly tanned skin of the Greek.

Heracles' mind crumbled nothing made sense anymore. He wanted Sadiq to continue, but he desperately wanted him to stop. He wanted him to get leave, and yet he wanted to hold him close. These small actions made Heracles want to cry out and scream. Confusion tore through his body as the Turkish man continued.

How the hell, could this old, perverted woolly-faced man make his mind go to mush?

That is an easy answer; he's been slowly corrupting him from a young age.

"_Hey Heracles~" Sadiq called endearingly. He was answered with a rude protruding tongue and a stiff frown. "Oh come on now, I've got a gift for you~" It was obvious that the Turkish man knew how to catch the attention of this young boy._

"_What is it~?" asked the twelve year old trying as hard as he could to hide his curiosity and slight excitement about getting a gift._

_The Turk smiled, darkly. Not that the young boy really paid much attention. All that was going through his mind was; 'Present, for me?'_

_Holding out a small stuffed kitten plush, Sadiq thoroughly enjoyed watching light of joy spark in those deep green eyes. Eagerly, Heracles reached for the kitten._

"_Thank you Woolly~" Heracles held the soft gray plush to his face in a childish snuggle. _

_An overly sweet scent filled his mind, clouding it. He was suddenly very, very sleepy. All he wanted to do was, close his heavy lids. His body already seemed to react to what his mind wanted. His eye lids closed__ and his reality went black.  
_

_Everything was black. It was as though he was asleep, but something was wrong. Sure, he was lying on his back but his arms were above his head. What was worse was the fact he could not move them. Oh, of course he could struggle but something was keeping them in place. And, if that wasn't enough, the Greek boy found he couldn't move his legs either._

_Am I dead? He wondered. Surely death would be more peaceful and where was Thanatos? The God of Death surely would have been there to greet him and take him through his trials._

_Something moved. Or rather, a sound brought the Greek to reality. A slight shift in movement beside him drew his attention to the fact he was not alone._

_Heracles tried to talk. Tried to question his situation, but alas, something was in his mouth blocking any sounds to pass his lips._

"_Eh-?" He cooed softly._

"_Ah, Heracles," A dark silky male voice spoke into his ear, obviously the second body around him. "You are awake, at last." The man's lips and teeth closed around his earlobe. A sound followed, much to the young Greeks dismay, it came from his own lips. _

_What in Zeus' name was going on? Nothing made any sense._

_A cold breeze brushed over his body, and was then followed by the teasing touch of a large hand on his upper chest. He was bare? Never had he been bare before anyone other than his mother or those hand maids, chosen by her keen judgment. Heracles shivered and let out a nervous whimper. _

"_H-help…" He pleaded. The words that came from his mouth, no they couldn't have been his. The voice was so soft, helpless his words should have been, 'Help, Sadiq' the young boy struggled against the bonds that held him._

_What was going on? Why was he in the situation, where was Sadiq? Did he know about what was going on? Slowly, but surely he was returning back to his senses._

"_You have a nice body," cooed the figure beside him. The voice was so familiar, where had Heracles heard it before? He could not put his finger on what seemed to elude him.  
_

_The figure's body shifted so its massive form was on top of the smaller boys. A sudden rush of fear tore through the boy as the assailants hand weaved through his hair. Fingers tangling themselves in the brunette locks as his head was guided up and met with the strong cool lips of the other. Damn, he was good at kissing. Whoever this attacker was slid his lips expertly over the less experienced boy's. A simple groan was coaxed from the young boys' lips._

_Taking the Greek's bottom lip into his mouth between his teeth, he nibbled playfully sending blood surging hotly through his small body._

_The man seemed pleased with his response for the actions intensified. His attacker's hand went from his chest to his stomach then rested just above, his groin._

_The two separated, Heracles was panting. How could a kiss leave this adamant young teen panting for more? He was stronger than that, right? Apparently not, anger bubbled in his body. Who was this man holding him, anyway?_

"_W-who are you?" the headstrong young Greek boy demanded._

"_Oh?" Said the other voice completely amused. Damn it! Thought the Greek, his attacker was enjoying his ignorance. "You don't know who I am?" Whatever had knocked him out must still have been messing his head. _

_The voice was so familiar. "Perhaps we should shed some light on your predicament," The hand on his body was removed. The blindfold over his eyes loosened and then was pulled away from his face. A soft breeze brushed against his newly uncovered eyes. The Greek opened his eyes and was blinded for a moment._

"_S-Sadiq?" his voice cracked in both confusion and fear. Everything made sense, now. _

_Sadiq had drugged him! That's what the sweet scent was in the plush! "G-GET OFF OF ME!" the Greek boy demanded. Rather than complying with the Greek's wishes the Turkish man just placed his lips a top the others. As if to devour any farther protests._

_Heracles struggled against the strength of the older man. 'No. Stop. Get off me! I-I'm a guy too… Th-this cannot work… I'm a guy too!' He screamed in his head. The heat of the kiss began to go to his head as his mind slowly clouded again, a white hazy fog rid him of any thought other than the strong firm lips working against him._

_The Turk pulled back a moment, the Greek lay beneath him in a silent daze, but once he regained his conscious sense of reality he began to protest. Though his voice trailed off into a moan as a hand wrapped itself around his exposed manhood._

"_Egah! Wh-what are you do-doing! AH~ S-Stop, do-don't touch there…" The young Greek could not even recognize his own voice. It was a mix of terror and ecstasy. His groans of pleasure could not be stopped, and seemed to encourage the perverted old Man above him to do more. "S-S-SA-AHHH~! S-stop p-please"_

"_Don'tcha mean 'Sadiq, please give me more?' Yer moans seem to say yeh want it."_

_The Greek wanted to answer, yearned to deny the man. But he was right, the Greek wanted more. This was so wrong. No one was supposed to touch him there, in fact the young Greek boy and never touched himself erotically ever before. Everything was new, pleasurable and frightening. The Turk's large hand completely covered the twelve year olds length. He yelled in pleasure as the pad of the thumb ran over the exposed tip. Heracles' whole body lit on fire then._

"_A-AH!" He groaned out, his body involuntarily bucking into the Turk's hand._

"_Lookie there, even yer body knows yeh wan' it."_

_What happened next confused the young boy. Something bubbled with in him. It was almost pleasure but- It was hard to describe. The only thing that came to his mind was 'Funny feeling'. Heracles felt almost as though he was going to urinate, right there in the Turk's hand. _

"_S-stop… I-I have to go to the bathroom…"_

"_Then go."_

"_Wh-Wh-Ah~" His eyes widened at the Turk's absurd suggestion; go to the bathroom right there? No. he couldn't. It wasn't right. What was this man getting at! "J-just stop a-and let me go…" he pleaded again. Another cry of pleasure emanated from his mouth. Damn him. If ole' Woolly face did not cease his actions soon he was going to go. _

_S-Sadi- AH~" He couldn't even get out his last plea for a cease of the action when his body peaked. He cried out as he felt himself crest over and release._

_The embarrassment of what had just happened forbade him from opening his eyes. Tears leaked through his closed lashes. His shame flowed out of him through his tears. He sobbed, as a child would._

_How could Sadiq do that to him? Through the burning of his tears the young Greek looked at Sadiq and was immediately repulsed and confused. The pale white liquid on his hand was not something familiar. He didn't comment he would not let the Turk hear his voice waver again…_

"_Mm~ now wasn't that fun," The Turk's voice dropped two octaves as he slowly leaned down towards him. Regrettably, the Greek did feel kind of good, thoroughly embarrassed but good. Admit to it? No, never going to happen. "Now, comes my favourite part… I'll make yeh feel even better, and I'll feel good too…" A dark smile crept across the Turks face. Something about set the Greek off, he did not like it at all._

_Leaning down, Heracles' nervous emerald eyes followed the dark haired man as he moved towards him. Struggling against his bonds now, the Greek attempted to get away._

"_Awe~ Don'cha worry… I'll be kind," something was hidden in the tone of the Turk's voice. It was terrifying and pleasant at the same time. The struggling slowed, but did not stop. The Turk's clothes began to fall from his body. The bare expanse of Sadiq's chest caused a blush to form across Heracles' cheeks._

_Climbing over the panicking Greek's flailing body making sure to hold down his legs firmly but not hurt him in any way. Sadiq positioned himself between the young boys spread legs. Leaning down, he kissed the side of his bare naval._

_Hera's eyes went wide, and he thrashed again, but to no avail. The Turk did not stop. He did the complete opposite. Opening his mouth, he nibbled down on the lighter skin. Shocks shot up from the nibbles. They sent shivers down his spine and warmth through his stomach. Opening his own mouth to cry out in discontent, instead he only gasped as the sharp teeth bit down again. _

_Slowly, but surely the pecks, nips and licks trailed upwards. Towards his face, though the perverted Turk took a detour and caught the young boys standing pink nipples. _

_Taking the sensitive flesh in his mouth, the Turk bit down, and closed his lips before rolling his tongue around the nipple. Though he did not pause here long the Greek let out a loud yelp of surprise that it felt good. Though it seemed as though all the Turks attention was turned on the nipple, truth was he had a darker intention._

_Sliding a single arm around the Greeks waist he cut the bonds on his feet and turned him onto his stomach._

_Rather than laying down on his back, the Greek was now positioned on all fours head and arms down while his pink, bare, youthful bottom was in the air. Heracles could not help but feel completely humiliated._

_"W-What are you doing?" Heracles asked, voice shaking and no less panicked. His gaze turned back over his shoulder to look up at the scruffy onyx haired man above him._

_"I wanna show yeh somet'in that will really git you goin'. Jus' yeh wait, "Sadiq responded a dark sparkle glistened from behind his mask as a finger ran down the Greek's spine. A soft sound came from the Turk above him. "I love yer dimples,_

_Heracles... And yeh mustn't ever show them to anyone else." Heracles did not respond he just cowered and waited for whatever torment the old Turkish pervert was planning._

_It was not a long wait._

_The Greek boy's eyes opened wide in utter shock and disgust as Sadiq's finger lightly rimmed his exposed hole. Though he began to struggle the Turk showed no intentions of stopping._

_"D-don't touch there! It's dirty!" Heracles cried in despair._

_"N'aw, don'tchu worry. I'ma take good care of yeh." with that the finger slid into the hole. "What was yeh complain' about? You want me, see how yer body just pulled me right in," Sadiq's finger slowly slide in and out of the small hole. Heracles' cries only seemed to urge him on. _

_"P-Please stop!" earned him another finger. "A-Ah! P-Please Sadiq!" made the Turk's finger slowly scissor in the opening. By then, the Greek's body was on fire, he was panting with need but his modest stubborn attitude refused to let him admit it._

_"Yer jus' about ready..." Heracles heard movement behind him but paid no mind to it, considering all his thoughts centered on the two long fingers scissoring in his tight hole. _

_Moans began cascading from the pre-teens mouth. His cock began to heat up as it did before. Zeus on Olympus, what was going on with his body, was he actually enjoying this?_

_Slowly, the fingers slid from his body, and Heracles had a few moments to breathe, trying to regain his composure. Or so he thought. _

_"I'm gonna to put it in, Hera." something large pressed against his hole now. Paying no mind to the nickname he'd just been given, Heracles turned back to look and see what was going to be in him now. _

_"Sadiq! Wh-What are you doing?" straight terror coated his body now. The Greek broke out in a cold sweat. He now understood what that earlier noise had been. It was Sadiq removing his pants, and now his exposed cock was stiff and aiming to slide into the small hole. "That w-won't fit! Stop, Sadiq, Please!" Fresh tears started down the boys erupted from his tight entrance as the large Turk's manhood slid in. A scream ripped though him. Heracles threw his head back in white hot agony, he felt as though he was going to rip apart. Collapsing to the pillow, Heracles sobbed. He was completely helpless against the oncoming man. _

_The Turk pressed himself into the Greek until he was fully sheathed in the small twelve-year old. Heracles was positive his body was going to break in half at any moment._

_After a moment, Sadiq began to rock his hips. Heracles was not expecting the sharp intense burst of something enjoyable. As Sadiq rocked his hips, his cock; buried deep inside the Greek, pounded against something sending sparks of pleasure to the young Greek boys mind. The sudden burst of pleasure only just covered the agony of his violated body opening itself to accommodate the large Turkish man._

_As Sadiq moved Heracles could feel his own body igniting. His struggles against the bonds holding his arms began to slow until he just stopped struggling completely. The sounds erupting from his mouth would have embarrassed him, had he been able to pay attention to anything other than the large man embedded within his body. Grabbing the only thing he could, the Greek gritted his teeth as he found himself enjoying the mixture of pain and pleasure he experienced._

"_See, ya like it," groaned out the twisted Turk. "Jus' listen the yer moans."  
Heracles didn't want to listen to the lewd noises escaping his lips, nor did he want to hear the truth in Sadiq's words even if they did ring true. Heracles had no intention of admitting to anything of the sort._

_Heracles winced, and felt his body clench around the intruder in a heightened spasm. The Turk pulled himself out of the Greek, Heracles could only hope with all his heart his cruel torment was done, but Sadiq just loved crushing hopes and dreams. Thrusting roughly back into the young boy with a hard violent thrust._

_The mere minutes seemed to pass as though they were hours for Heracles. Each agonizingly pleasurable second passed at an almost gruelling pace._

_The pressure that had peaked before began building again in him._

_"A-Ah!" Heracles cried softly. Each thrust sent another wave of pleasure up his back and straight down to his groin. Each shock grew, growing larger until he rocked in a heated release beneath his tormentor._

_"Hnng~ Hera-" The Turk groaned. The two found their deep, raspy breaths began to match and heightened. "I-I'm coming!" Sadiq exclaimed his breathing quickened, his tone jumped a few octaves as he too found himself reaching over the peak, releasing his seed into the violated Greek._

_Heracles' eyes went to saucers as the hot burst flooded him. He yelped in surprise, not knowing what else he could do. The young brunette fell thoroughly exhausted. Sadiq wasn't far behind, laying down a top the smaller boy still savouring the waves of pleasure that crashed over his body._

The feeling of lips on his neck roused the Greek from his memory. His emerald eyes glanced around the room. He was back in the "pillow room" or Sadiq's living room, pressed against the wall, the Turkish man trapping him. Hera's gaze dropped to the floor and the memory of his first time faded away, back into the farthest reaches of his mind; where it belonged.

The older Greek just stopped struggling. He didn't make a single sound of enjoyment either. Sadiq would loose interest to that, or he would pass out because the alcohol finally got to him.

What happened next did not surprise Heracles one bit. Sadiq pulled back from his neck and gazed into Hera's eyes sizing him up. Mentally trying to figure out what was going on through his head, and when he couldn't figure it out he released him. Although, as he turned away; the alcohol floored him and he promptly fell backwards against Heracles with; WHUMP. The numb Greek, caught the passed out Turk and awkwardly carry-dragged his sorry butt to a large pile of pillows, and dropped him.

The green gaze looked over the Turk passed out, snoring slightly and already drooling. Both amusement and distain arose within him. Shaking his head, Heracles made for the front door. He would leave him to sleep off his drunken stupor alone as he had probably done many times.

No. Hera's conscience got the better of him. Might as well make sure he is going to be alright. Besides, he thought, I can always raid his stash of Turkish delights. I do enjoy them~ leaving the living room, Heracles went off to the kitchen to await the Turk to awake.

[[Wow, this took forever to write. I do hope you enjoy it.

Alright, I will update this as soon as I can. But depending on my writer's block and what will depend on how long it will take.

The Next Chapter will be from Sadiq's PoV!

Thank you for reading!]]


	2. Chapter 2

_Noise. There was so much noise! His head pounded, why so much noise? Why, why? Louder, and louder the screams got all the Turk wanted to do was open his eyes. If he could open them then he could get away from the noise; the sounds of the dying, sounds of the mourning, all screaming bouncing in his head. For the love of all that was sacred, let him open his eyes!  
_

_The dark colored orbs opened, but the noises did not cease. He was lying down, on his back? Why? Nothing made sense to him. How had he ended up, beneath the sun on his back in the midst of this__—__This… _

_Battle. _

_That word screamed in his head. Battle? What battle? Sadiq tried to sit up but his chest screamed in agony. God damn it! He cursed internally. His gaze turned from his surrounding to the searing agony on his chest. W-what? He thought in horror. He had a rather large open wound, obviously made by sword. Wincing, the Turk grabbed his chest and pulled his sorry carcass up from the ground to take in more of his surroundings. _

_What he thought had been day, turned out to be twilight, or maybe early dawn? He was too fatigued to think about times. His dark green eyes looked, trying to take in any familiar sign. An open field, full of old stones, Greece? Why was he in__–_

_Everything flooded his mind at once; her betrayal, his order, the attack. Everything connected to one person. Athena Karpusi, or Mother Greece. If she had not broken him so severely, then Sadiq would never have accepted the order from his boss._

_Still holding his injury the Turk bent down and grabbed his sword. He was not going to let her get away without knowing his pain. Not only did she break his heart, she was the cause of the ghastly injury on his chest. Damn her. Damn her to her fucking Underworld with Hades. A twang of pain emanated from his heart at the knowledge of her mythology. His infuriated gaze softened at the thought of Athena. From the day he met her up until now. Despite everything they had been through, Sadiq Adnan still loved her. He worshipped her. Her open, brilliant personality, her long silky chestnut hair, the clean togas she wore, the golden jewelry accents. She was gorgeous, probably a goddess in human flesh. Again his heart throbbed in agony. Why had she done it?  
_

"_Zeus almighty, Sadiq! Why can'__t you just stay down?" Athena__'__s panicked voice reached Sadiq__'__s ears. "I gave you a shallow injury that would heal, with a slim possibility of a scar but bloody enough to make you look fatally wounded, and then knocked you out, so you would seem dead!" Sadiq__'__s eyes closed as he turned to face her. _

_She wanted him to seem dead so that the Ottoman Turks would retreat. No way in hell they would ever abandon a fight otherwise. _

"_Shut up." Sadiq snapped as he heard her about to speak again. The tension between them rose. He finally opened his eyes to look upon her fair countenance. _

_Dirt, and small splatters of blood darkened her fair features. But still the beauty was there. Her large Green eyes stared at him, right into him, searching, begging and pleading even for him to take his army and just go home. That would never happen. Her soft cheeks, small chin, and perfect, beautiful supple lips. The Turk__'__s whole body shook. Athena__'__s beauty could not be out matched, and yet the knowledge of the betrayal hung so heavily over his vision of her; she turned grotesque and ugly before his very eyes. _

"_Please Sadiq, You are oh so very dear too me. I don'__t want to fight you," her voice wavered and despite everything the truth in her words stung him. _

_Unfortunately it was too late for any amount of pleading from her. _

_If the Turk was to return home empty handed now, he__'__d be ridiculed not only by his already captured nations but by his boss and surrounding areas. Sadiq could__—__No, would NOT lose this fight. _

"_I'__s too late fer that now, Athena." The arm that had been holding his chest dropped down to his side and he gripped his sword tighter. "Ya broke ma heart. So, now I can__'__t turn back. I will win." _

_Athena__'__s eyes grew dark, full of a heavy sadness, but distant. "I will not let you have a simple victory. I have too much to protect. I did not want to kill you Sadiq, you are so very precious to me. But now it seems as though I have no choice." As she spoke, her tone hardened and became sterner. When she next looked up at Sadiq, her dark emerald eyes were unbreakable. The strength in them was unparalleled by anything he had ever seen. _

_Mere seconds later, the Greek woman charged him. Her sword poised for a kill. With milliseconds to act, the Turk ducked down and attempted to dodge her attack. Adrenaline kicking in, his agility won out over the surprise. With his body in perfect striking position, Sadiq lunged at Athena; his own sword ready for the final act. This time, it was Athena who won. Jumping back, she managed to dodge his strike. It came as no surprise to Sadiq that she could fight. After all, not only had she been a part of the early Greek civilization she was her own empire; The Byzantine Empire, to be exact. _

_The two met, swords letting out a loud shriek as the metals struck each other. The Turk was close enough to her to feel her ragged, panting brush against his face. Snarling darkly, he pushed her away from him, causing her to loose her footing. But she nimbly ducked down and swept his feet out from under him. Sadiq fell with a hard thump on the soft, Greek soil starring up into the darkening sky.  
_

_The battle between the best friends seemed to drag on for an eternity, even though mere minutes and seconds were passing.  
_

_Athena began forcing her advantage on him, as he tried to stand back up on his feet, she lunged at him. Sadiq__'__s mistake was not seeing the attack in time. A light sting erupted from his shoulder but was completely washed away in the next moment. He could see it; the opening. Athena had left on her chest and stomach, wide open, taunting him. With his position of partially standing he was in the ideal strike zone.  
_

_Time slowed. Seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours. Nothing else moved. Only his own body as it thrust his sword forward. He could feel the sword sink its lethal bite into her solar plexus. The sharp blade easily sliced her muscles and buried itself deep within her body before exiting on the other side. Sadiq__'__s gaze never left Athena__'__s.  
_

_His orbs of green took in the reactions from hers. There was no pain in her eyes, only regret, and sadness. As her body fell against his, being propped up by his sword she smiled. Heat rushed to his eyes, and the Turk could feel the fiery tears at the brim of his lids. Their threat to fall was carried out as a few tears slid down his cheeks.  
_

_Athena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level, using him as a support but also bringing his lips crashing against hers.  
_

_Confusion and emotional pain flooded his body only to mix with the adrenaline already coursing through his veins as the woman he loved, the woman who tore his heart out, kissed him. She pulled back, but did not release him.  
_

"_S-sadiq..?" her voice held half the strength it did moments ago. "C-can you lay me down?" It was a simple request, which he would abide. Dropping his grip on the sword, which then slid from her body, he held her bleeding frame close to him before kneeling and laying her down against a nearby small ruin. _

_The Turk could only glance around through his peripherals but what he saw was the same, nothing. Their fight together and taken them away from the other battle. They were completely and totally alone. "I__'__m sorry, Athena. Sorry, it ends like this." Sadiq said his voice showing no signs of the raging turmoil within him. "Yeh gave me a good fight…" He tried to crack a smile as though they had just been sparring, not been pitched in heated combat to the death.  
_

"_M-mama?" __  
_

NO!" Shouted the Turk as he shot bolt upright, covered in sweat breathing as though he'd just run ten miles in a full out sprint. Almost immediately, he cupped his head to sooth his raging, violent headache. Glancing wearily around him, Sadiq saw he was in his common room, or living room lying in his mound of fashionable pillows, away from the battle, away from Athena.

As he returned from his dream high, the Turk really began to feel the aftermath of his drinking binge from earlier. He groaned. Everything around him began to spin, and his head throbbed; typical hangover symptoms. He could feel his stomach churning wanting to release its unwanted contents but Sadiq willed it down. He had suffered through enough of them to have earned that right. Though he knew if he didn't get something into his body other than the alcohol, he would lose the fight against himself.

Hauling himself from the pillow pile, almost like a zombie, the Turk walked his pain ridden form down the hall. He needed some bread and water to calm his stomach.

As he walked to the kitchen to retrieve the necessary items he fought his mind not to wander back to that horrid memory he had recalled as a dream. Entering the kitchen the Turkish man head straight to the counter and going into the bread box he grabbed a large roll that had been made earlier that day, in fact that evening the roll Sadiq held was still warm.

A large pleased smile spread across his face as he bit into the warm roll, taking almost half of it into his mouth. As he swallowed he made his way over to get a tall glass of fresh water. With a couple gulps the water was gone, and Sadiq placed the empty glass in the sink. The Turk let out a soft burp of content and waited to see if his stomach would settle.

When it did, the old Turkish man leaned against his trendy granite countertop before casually glancing up at the lovely handmade grandfather clock standing opposite him; 3:17 am. Damn, he thought, so early. Well, he passed out from his liquor at some point early in the evening, so it was only right. With a slight shrug of his shoulders, Sadiq made his way to his room.

As he walked to his large bedroom, he began to feel his eyelids grow heavy. Sleep from a drunken stupor never really did quench that need for sleep, and as he walked closer and closer to his room, his sleep began to grow and grow. His exhausted mind began to wander to the large, canopied bed covered in the finest pillows, comforters and blankets in all of Turkey. He couldn't wait to see the long mattress spread out before him so he could just flop down on it and sleep away the rest of the night and into the late afternoon.

Opening the door he was greeted with a peculiar sight. Most of his fashionable, expensive pillows were tossed about all over the floor. Sadiq would never have tossed the items about in such a manner, they were too valuable to his image. A slight flame of anger bubbled in him, seeing the state of the room. Who would be so- his gaze fell upon his bed and he saw a body nestled on it. He thought he knew who it was, but to make sure he quietly tip toed over to confirm his suspicions. Sure enough, the sleeping figure was who he thought.

"Heracles..." He breathed out with a soft smile. How long had he been there? Had he seen him drunk or did he come in after the Turk was passed out? The questions bubbled in his mind, but he dared not voice them for fear of waking the sleeping Greek. Instead he climbed onto the bed beside him. There was no reason why he couldn't climb onto his own bed and lay down, even if the Greek just happened to be laying there beside him. As he made himself comfortable, he felt Heracles shift beside him. Freezing almost instantly, he waited a moment then glanced over to see what the Greek had done, turned away from him. Of course, even in sleep the Greek hated him. With a disheartened sigh the Turk looked down. He went to go reach for his favorite pillow when he noticed it was missing. Glancing around the floor, he tried desperately to locate it in the dim moonlight gleaming through the large ornate clear window.

It was not on the floor. Now he began to look around the bed, perhaps it had just been pushed off to the side, while Hera had gotten comfortable. Nope. The Turk glanced at the sleeping Greek and- What's this? He hadn't noticed before but it looked as though he was holding something as he slept. Again, being as quiet and disrupting as he could Sadiq attempted to look at what he was holding. As he reached his hand out the Greek grumbled and shifted.

"ηλίθια Τούρκος…" the slumbering Greek grumbled in his native tongue. Sadiq understood one word out of the two. Τούρκος. It meant Turk. Wait, was Heracles dreaming about him? The dark green orbs watched the Greek as his mouth moved again.

If he was lip reading or actually hearing the words from Heracles' mouth Sadiq couldn't tell. Everything seemed to slow down at that moment as he understood what the sleeping Greek said next, "Σ 'αγαπώ" That was some Greek the old Turkish man understood. I love you. The only thing Sadiq could even think about was what was Heracles' dreaming about.

Again the Greek shifted on the bed, this time turning towards Sadiq, he stopped on his side, clutching a very familiar dull green object in his arms. It was the dull green pillow that was made from an old silken flag from his days as the Ottoman Empire. The fabric the once held the deepest, most vibrant green color was now faded and worn. The once ivory triple moon and star grouping now an off-white close to yellow color from age, Sadiq's favorite pillow. Why shouldn't it be his favorite either? It reminded him of the days when he was powerful. Also reminded him of his mistake and when he first met young Heracles. _Wow_, Sadiq thought to himself. _Who knew I was so sentimental? _

With a soft chuckle, the Turk positioned himself to lay beside the Greek, pulling him against his own body. While Heracles clung to the pillow, Sadiq clung to Heracles. The Pervy old Turk could not think of anything but how much he really did love Heracles.

"Sevi sevyorum, Heracles…" His own voice trailing off as his eyes closed his lack of actual sleep finally catching up to him, and draining his strength before dragging him down to sleep.

"_M-mama?" A small boy who looked to be no more than five stood in a white tunic, and a red sash. His resemblance to Athena was astonishing. But his appearance held something else. Almost immediately he recognized who else he saw in the little boy, the bastard that stole Athena from him. __Rome. Anger and turmoil flooded his body. Damn him. Not only did he take Sadiq__'__s true love, he had a child with her. _

"_Mama, Mama!" the sheer distress and concern poured out of his mouth as he spoke and dashed over to Athena, who was now hiding her injury by resting her arm. It didn'__t do much good. The blood was pouring from her back as well. It wouldn__'__t take long for her body to end up lying in a pool of the crimson lifeblood. The attempt to shield her wound from her son was what ended up tearing the hardened Turk__'__s heart. _

"_Shush, Heracles," Athena cooed, lightly running her fingers through her son'__s hair. The reason why she said she wouldn__'__t give him an easy victory was because of her son. She didn__'__t want him to view her as weak, nor did she want him to be under the rule of someone else so young. Damn her. "Mama__'__s okay." She comforted, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "I__'__m just a little sleepy is all, alright?"  
_

"_N-no! You'__re bleeding…" Smart kid commented Sadiq internally. "C__'__mon if we get__'__chu inside Asclepius, can help you." Sadiq knew that name. After spending a century of being a friend with Athena he knew every name and profession of each God and Goddess of her mythology. Asclepius was the god of Healing. Heracles wanted to take her to go see him to get healed. _

_Athena smiled, "Mama__'__s going to go visit Zeus, and Hera." Her eyes closed as she turned her face up to the sky. "Mama can hear Thanatos calling her." That brought the little boy into full blown sobs. _

"_NO! I won'__t let you go! I need my mama! I won__'__t let her go!" Sadiq__'__s eyes closed as he listened to the conversation. He couldn__'__t stay much longer. He would cry soon. A single tear did find its way through his tightly closed eyes. "I love my mama! Zeus, please! Let her stay a little longer… I give up all my kitties for her. Please. Let me keep my mama!" _

"_Athena… I should go…" Sadiq finally spoke up. _

"_You!" Heracles turned to face him. His spitting image face was turned in ra__ge. "You took my mama away from me!" _

"_Heracles, look at me…" Athena'__s voice was soft, and fading, every time she spoke she seemed to lose a little more. Her free hand reached out and grabbed onto Heracles__'__ small hand. "That man is your uncle Sadiq." She began to explain. "He is your godfather. He also tried to save me from the bad men that did this to me." _

_What? Why! Why was Athena telling her son this lie. I killed you! Sadiq wanted to scream. Hate me, kill me too. Just stop this lie.  
_

"_H-he'__s covered in blood Mama… Your blood…" _

"_Yes, sweetie he is, because he carried me away from the battle. Look around honey. There is no one here but us three…"Athena'__s voice did not let Heracles know of her lie. She knew that Sadiq had won this battle, and would conquer her and in turn her son. Why hate your ruler? Sadiq understood, but that didn__'__t make it any less painful._

"_No. He'__s the one who hurt you! I know it…" Heracles cried turning to look at his mother before falling onto her slowly dying body. "Mama, you can__'__t leave me…" he pouted._

"_I'__m not going far." She comforted, holding her son close to her. "I__'__m just going to take a short sleep is all," She smiled kissing the top of his head. Sadiq saw how Heracles clung to Athena__'__s own toga, his knuckles turning white from the strength of his grip. "Honey, Thanatos is leaving… Mama just wants to sleep out under the stars tonight…" She whispered, she was losing her strength and fast. "Sadiq come here…"_

_Not wanting to disobey the dying woman, he took a step towards her and leaned down so he could hear what she was going to say. _

"_Take care of my son. Raise him as your own, got it?" she whispered into his ear, loud enough only for him. Her tone was stern and almost held a threatening tone to it. "Heracles, go with Uncle Sadiq. He will take good care of you…"_

"_I don'__t want him to take care of me! I don__'__t want him too! I want you mama!" He was yelling now, through his sobs._

"_Don'__t worry sweetie, I__'__m just going to camp under the stars tonight. I need you to go with Uncle Sadiq back home, then in the morning I__'__ll eat some of your famous baklava!" she exclaimed. Her face was such a sickly white color. Sadiq wanted to touch her, hold her hand. Anything that would make her color return. "Sadiq, take him now and tuck him into bed~" she smiled obviously too weak to hand Heracles over. "I__'__ll come in to give him a kiss good night in an hour."_

_It was very obvious, that the Greek boy did not want to leave Athena. He kicked and flailed back trying to keep Sadiq away. "Hera~" Athena smiled and then closed her eyes and began to hum what sounded to be a lullaby. Its melody was simple, but sweet and very lulling. It did not stop the Greek boy__'__s cries but it did slow them, and he buried his face into Sadiq's neck._

"Σ 'αγα— _Athena's voice never finished her declaration. All Sadiq hoped was that Hera thought she did. _

_As the Turk walked away carrying the sobbing Greek boy in his arms all he could think, I'll miss you Athena…_

The Turks eyes opened to a ray of golden light resting upon his lids. A single tear completed its trip down his cheek as he roused from his slumber. The soft natural scent of the one he loved swirled around his mind clouding his mind a moment, before releasing him. Sadiq looked at the back of the brunette male sleeping just before him, it stirred something in his stomach that made him ache. He hated her. Hated her with every fiber of his body, and yet here he was centuries later remembering her final moments. Not to mention he was desperately in love with her son, whom he raised, for a little while anyway.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed the Turk looked up to the window and sighed. In his mind he could still remember Athena standing there gazing out the window looking down at the local Bazaar below. With a disheartened sigh, the old Turk stood up and made his way over to the window. He stood beside "imaginary" Athena did and gazed down at the bustling shops. "Athena" leaned against him and sighed happily. Her sigh was echoed by a soft groan from behind him, which was followed by a very groggy voice.

"Mornin' Wooly face," Hera's sleepy voice cooed from the bed. "feeling better?"

"Not really. Although if yer referrin' teh my hangover, then yes I am. I don' have one 'nemore." Sadiq didn't turn around. He couldn't face the younger man, not yet. Sure he was still hazy on what had happened last night but he was still torn from the remembrance of _THAT_ dream.

Though he would not look at the Greek he could still hear him. The man left the bed and apparently walked over to be beside him. Sadiq sighed and closed his eyes, not yet ready to look into those deep questioning emerald eyes of the Greek.

"Sadiq, what's on your mind?" Heracles' voice sounded as though he was worrying for the older man. His arms wound there way around Sadiq and the Turk just shook his head. "It's always THAT day. Why then? Why is it always that one, you have your worst drinking binges…" Heracles paused then rested his head on the Turks shoulder and he too let out a heavy sigh, "I didn't realize it until I was alone lying in your bed, why you were so heavily wasted."

Hearing Heracles say that he had been lying in his bed made his cheeks heat up. Why? He couldn't say for sure. The Turk had begged and forced him to be in his bed for countless years, so hearing him say he willing went into his bed was, what? Refreshing, calming? Something like that, right? The Turk figured that's what it was mentally before once again sighing, this time turning to the Greek male to look at him squarely, and too answer his question.

"Hera… It's a long story… Yeh probably don' wan' teh hear it." Sadiq began. He both wanted to enlighten the curious worried Greek, but he also did not want to remember that pain, hence his horrible drinking problem that same day every year.

"It has something to do with my mother, doesn't it?"

Sadiq's heart skipped a beat at that. His own dark green eyes opened in surprise as he gazed down at the shorter Brunette. Sadiq was even gifted with the chance to look into Hera's eyes for now he was avoiding the contact. With his head turned down Sadiq could only guess and wonder how he had come to that conclusion.

"You always end up saying her name. Always." Hera's voice was distant and almost cracked a little. Emotional? Certainly sounded like it. "Like yesterday… You were kissing me, and when you broke the kiss rather than saying MY name, you said hers." Jealousy? The thought of that brought a smile to the Turks lips before a soft chuckle rumbled in his throat. Obviously Heracles took offense, because he looked up; cheeks rather pink and his anger beginning. "WHAT?" He growled.

"N-nothing…" Sadiq shook his head as his amusement slowly died down. The situation his the Turk like a hammer. After all these centuries was he finally going to relay the pain he had experienced? He winced before looking out the window and kept his gaze up to the sky as if waiting for his answer to be written there. Of course, nothing happened. _Damn it._ He cursed internally. _Yeh couldn't help me out this once, eh?_ He took a deep breath and then turned his body completely away from the window and gazed out into the darkness of his bedroom. The onyx haired Turk could feel Hera's gaze follow him intensely, waiting for the story. "Alright, yeh really wan' teh know?" Heracles nodded. "Yes. I do drink a lot on that day because of yer mom. She broke my heart, and then danced on the pieces happily." Sadiq began. "I'm gon'na need me some Raki… let's go down to the kitchen. I'll tell yeh the story there…"


	3. Chapter 3

[[Author's Note: So this chapter will be good. I'm hoping if you have any questions about what I'm putting in this chapter please let me know.

Also I'd like to note that some of these ideas were sparked from another Fanfiction I read. I will change them so they do not follow the other author's ideas but I will not take full credit for the invention of the idea. It will be in my own words with some of my own twists put in but I AM NOT PLAGERISING (I just cannot for the life of me find that fanfic and give the author Credit for spurring the idea in me creative little head) curse my lack of memory.

Mesopotamia is my own character. I came up with his idea so if someone else created their own Meso character… I had no idea about it. This Meso is my own brilliant Idea.

Anyway, sorry this has taken me so long… A lot has happened mostly writers block… But I'm determined to finish this story! 3 Enjoy

Uh, what else can I ramble on about…? Hmm… I'll think of something. Nope. Enjoy the next chapter~

With Love

SaraHerrin]]

Chapter Three

Tales of The Past

The expanse of the kitchen almost loomed around the pair sitting silently at the table. The air was tense and thick, it was almost like invisible jell-o holding the two men in place. The curious brunette's emerald eyes watched the dark forest green eyes of the Turkish man across from him. It was more than obvious that Sadiq was wrestling with his emotions trying to fight back and remember what tormented him so. Heracles figured that he was trying to remember the correct order to put his thoughts. After all Sadiq was very, very old. The thought of that almost made the Greek man laugh, but he refrained himself.

Again meeting his gaze the Heracles couldn't help but feel sorrow watching that vast emotions swim past his beloved's eyes. Each passed with their own fleeting moments in the Turks eyes; Pain, regret, happiness, anger, bliss, tranquility and so many more. With a big heavy sigh the emotions gave way to resolve. Sadiq leaned forward and finally turned his gaze up on the long haired Greek.

"If ya haven't guessed by now, then I might as well tell ya… I used teh be in love wit'chur mother." Sadiq began.

A nuclear bomb went off in Hera's heart. Pain rocketed through his veins as Sadiq's hurtful words sunk in. It was confirmed, the Turk only really cared for Hera because he was his mother's child. Sure he had guessed at that, but the possibility of that truth being false gave him the hope he needed to deal with all of Sadiq's, unusually sexual antics. But now… There was nothing. Now Heracles knew all Sadiq cared about was the sex they had. Despite wanting to cry and lock himself in the Parthenon, Heracles remained calm, wearing the perfect poker face.

" . . . I never knew how she felt towards meh. To be honest I sometimes thought she did like meh. But then other's I was never really sure." Sadiq paused then cracked a soft smile, "I guess I should start from the beginning with some details rather than vague descriptions…" He shook his head, smile broadening. "I'll start from when I met'chur mom." Heracles wasn't sure if it was a trick of the lighting but he could've sworn he saw something devilish in the Turkish man's expression. What ever it was it gave Sadiq a dark edge and it was intoxicating.

"Let me think now… I guess I was no more than a youngin when I met her. A pre-teen. Yeah Gramps introduced us. Oh, uh Mesopotamia was what lots'o people called 'im. Now, to put this inteh perspective I was not yet a country back then. I was just learnin' the ways of livin'."

Heracles did smile then, "Old Wooly-face? A child? That's a lie, you were born old and will die old." The tease was understood and was returned with a slight chuckle and a shake of his head. That devilish smirk showed up again on the Turks face, and Heracles had to contain his enjoyment. Had he not really wanted to know the truth about Sadiq's past he would have slid into his lap and placed kisses all over him. But no. Heracles had too know the truth.

"Laugh all ya want brat, but it's true. I was a child when I met'chur mother. A pre-adolescent child," an obvious shudder ran down his spine, Heracles couldn't help the smile, "Anyway, Meso came into my room, I was loungin' on my hammock doing something stupid no doubt and he told me we had company and too look nice."

Hera was about to interject something but refrained from commenting and let him continue.

"… teh say I listened, would have been a lie. The old man looked at meh with a raised eyebrow, walked over and with hardly any effort flipped me onto the floor. Damn ass, knocked the wind right outta'me. I was not pleased in the least but I knew better than teh argue with him after that. I grudgingly got myself ready to meet our, oh so special guests. Meso was scary.

So, once I was decent enough we made our way to meet our guests. In the front hallway two women, erm young girls sat together on our bench. One with dark skin and short dark brown hair and the other paler skin and long light brown hair. Yes, Your mother and Gupta's mom." He paused with a smile, "even back then I thought your mother was beautiful~ In fact I fought myself to keep my jaw from dropping," he sighed dreamily before continuing. "'Neway, Meso wanted your mother and Egypt to take me out with them. They were older than me and already were countries or well rather, empires. They showed me around their homes and began to teach me how to be a country or empire, though I didn't really know that at the time." Sadiq shook his head at the old memory. "I guess meeting your mom was the best thing that ever happened to me. When I first saw her, my entire world lit up. Before her, it was me and Grampa Meso and miles and miles of empty space."

Heracles raised a brow at that. Sadiq sounded sappy. That never happened. It almost, no, it stung to hear the Turkish man talk that way about his mother when he loved him so desperately.

"With their close guidance I slowly began to create a civilization. I always looked forward to their visits, more so your moms than Gupta's. Now, don't get me wrong, Gupta's mom was beautiful but she wasn't really my type. She was definitely one of my closest best friends. But Hera, yer mom…" the older man sighed gazing off past Hera. "Yer mother was absolutely stunning."

The Greek's heart had already broken, did he need it to shatter now? Hearing the Turk man he loved so dearly talk so openly and so dreamily about his mother! Not wanting the other too see his expression Heracles put his head down on his arms, almost hoping Sadiq would notice and comment but he didn't. The Turk continued.

"Her deep chestnut hair was done up in braids around her head with golden laurel's to hold the strays back. The bulk of her hair was long down her back. The intricacies of her braids must have taken her a long time to get together… But she'd always just say it was nothing… Her eyes were the deepest green, emerald oceans that held so much knowledge… "

"I know what my mom looked like…" scolded Heracles, trying not to sound as bitter as he felt. "Tell me what my mother did to make you such a horrid beast on that day!"

"O-Oh righ'… Well, Let's see… I was just abou' an adult. Righ' before I became the Ottoman Empire. Anyway; I loved your mom and thought she loved me too. We could spend hours doing nothing together but walkin', or talkin' or even lounging out under the beautiful sky." Sadiq stopped and chuckled a little before continuing, "In fact it was almost routine, one day when I didn't show up yer mother stormed my house until she found me, lying on my floor keeled over. Hera, I swear yer mom tore apart forests until she found me. It was scary, whenever she was on a mission she would stop at nothing. She would be so determined to do whatever it was she was doin' 'nething else was but dust in the wind or an ant beneath her foot. She found me lyin' on the floor and nearly made me cry with her yellin'. She was little over zealous when things didn't go according to plan. It wasn't until after she'd done her ragin' that she realized I was sick.

"The best part was I had tried to be there, hence why I was on the floor. But my stomach rolled and did flips when I got out of bed. So, she spent an entire week at my house nursing me back to health. We'd talk or my favorite she'd tell me stories about her gods and goddesses. I loved hearing her talk about them, the love triangles between them or the just straight out drama of it all. My favorite story would have to be how Zeus, Hades and Posideon took down their father. I tell you, Hera. I can tell you that story without a single flaw." Sadiq paused and drank from his glass of water.

Heracles listened intently to the fluctuations in the older man's voice as he talked. With his head buried in his arms he felt like he could relax, mostly because his feelings couldn't be seen or read in any way. The mention of the Gods brought a smile to his face. He himself could remember his mother telling him that story, it was also his favorite. It was probably the top because of how his mother told it, her actions to help enhance the story and how she would change her tones to fit the characters. Heracles could not deny that she could tell the story phenomenally.

"We spent that whole week together, and despite my being sick she lay beside me in my bed making sure to nurse me back to health. Feeding me her silly remedies for illnesses… Though she couldn't quite figure out what was wrong she tried everythin'. Hera, I tried about a dozen different combinations of who knows what. After a week went by I did get better though.

"We started staying over at each other's houses and gradually our relationship grew. We would kiss under the stars, beneath a large tree, it didn't matter so long as we were in each other's arms. She was a fantastic kisser…"

Movement from across the table caught Hera's attention, he peaked over his arm and saw that the Turk was feeling his lips as though feeling them would bring back the memory better of the female lips that were pressed against them before. The Greek's stomach rolled. Were his kisses no good compared to his mothers? Damn her. She clouded the mind of the man he loved. It wasn't fair. Taking deep calming breaths he fought against the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. No. I won't cry. He scolded himself.

"After a year or so of our relationship like this, I was never sure of what it was like. I had to know personally what she thought of me. Also, this was all before I ever wore a mask. I cleaned myself up and made my way over to her house. Once there I knocked and waited for her to answer. When she did, damn I don't think I'd ever seen someone look so beautiful. But she looked Ravishin'. I told her so, I believe with a blush on my face and went in. Hours went by, we laughed and talked then finally went out to dinner. I was a ball of jitters by now. During dinner I asked her, "Athena, I have to know… What am I too you?" She looked at me and smiled, touching my hand comfortingly. 'Sadiq, you are the most fun, charming and delightful man I know!' My heart leapt, 'Athena,' I started, 'I love you…' After I said the words I hid my face. She laughed softly, pulled my face close, gave me a kiss and said, 'Sadiq… I love you too. You are my world.'"

"If she loved you so much why didn't you just marry her?" Heracles snapped finally. Hearing the loving and endearing tone in the Turks voice was too much to handle, after all this time of hearing it grate on his nerves Hera could not take it any longer.

"Because she broke my heart, the next day…" Sadiq responded without a missed beat, and obviously not taking the hint of Hera's pain, which only seemed to add to his anger, the Greek stood and nearly stomped over to the fridge. He didn't really want to eat anything but it gave him something to look at other than the lovesick Turk.

Heracles hated hearing the pain in Sadiq's words but that didn't stop him from feeling furious about hearing the man pour his emotions out about his mother. Was he nothing? Of course not, just a fuck toy to satisfy the libido of the older man. Without looking up he urged Sadiq to continue. While he himself continued rummaging through the contents of the fridge that he really didn't care about.

"Next day, I went over teh 'er house… You know teh surprise her 'n all. I had some flowers and attempted to make that baklava stuff you guys are so fond of. I got to her house and was welcomed in. I went to find her in the back. And…" The Turk's voice cracked. Heracles looked up from his mindless rummaging and looked over at the man he idolized.

A gloomy shadow fell across his eyes. And he could've sworn he saw a tear roll down his cheeks. Another twang of pain pulled on his heart. Closing the fridge he walked over to the older man and his brows furrowed up in worry. Sadiq looked so old, frail. It was scary seeing him so vulnerable. Heracles began to think if he had touched him, he would snap in half. So hurt. Had his mother really caused him that much pain? Heracles knelt down before him and with worried eyes looked up at him. Sadiq's normally vibrant eyes were distant and glossy with pain and tears.

"That damn bastard Rome had her in his arms and himself all over her." Sadiq's tone was harsh infuriated and violent. The expression on his face matched his tone. "I stood and watched a moment before calling out to her. She jumped as did Rome and looked at me. No sign of remorse on her face. I asked her what she was doing and she told me matter of factly. Anger bubbled up in me and I attacked him. Rome. And well… Your mother watched and actually cheered him on. I-I don't know what I did to her, but she just kept stabbing me with the knife of her betrayal."

"She cheated on you?" Heracles questioned softly, resting his head on Sadiq's knee's in an attempt to comfort him but also as a child listening eagerly to a story. "You killed her because she cheated on you?"

"No. It helped but it's not why I killed her. I killed her out of fear for my own safety… I had no idea she had a child. Even after she tore my heart out and the openly flaunted she was datin' Rome I still loved her. Then when he turned on her, she let him do as he pleased to her for a while. He beat her and conquered her. Leavin' her his slave and made her watch as he himself slept with others. He tortured her and would beat her ev'ry time she did somt'in' against him. Most of the time it was wantin' to see me, where she would beg me to save her. I refused to see her every time. I couldn' bear with it. I knew I would crumble back inteh her lap if I saw her in person again.

I would listen to her pleas for help from the other side of meh door. I never told her I was there, but she knew. Finally she got the strength enough teh take back control leavin' Rome in the dust. Not long after he began teh disappear from teh world. Not that I really minded. I despise that man."

Heracles didn't know what to say he just looked at Sadiq then away. He felt bad for what his mother did but he loved his mother no matter what the Turkish man said.

"Sadiq…" he said quietly, just looking up. Mustering up all the honest feelings he could. He just sighed, and said the only thing he could. "I'm sorry." He leaned forward and they sat in silence. Neither wanted to talk anymore, just enjoy the closeness of their bodies.


End file.
